peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Faline Helps Merlock
Back at the ship, Merlock the Magician was playing on a piano with Dijon dreamily watching and Faline sitting on an inkwell, looking very cross. "So, you accept defeat by Sora?" Faline asked, not believing him. "Yes, Miss Faline, Merlock the Magician admits defeat. Tomorrow, I leave the island, never to return." Merlock said. Dijon was driking a glass of red wine he poured himself from the bottle. Dijon heard that. "I'm glad to hear that, Merlock. Hic! I'll tell the crew and… Hic!" But Merlock tripped him over, telling him, 'I didn't mean it.' Then Merlock turned to Faline. "And that's why I asked you over, me dear, to tell Sora I bear him no ill will." Merlock said, as he carried on playing the piano. "Oh, Sora has his ideas to be sure. Bringing that Namine to the island, for instance. Dangerous business is that." Merlock said, as he was still playing the piano. "Why, rumour has it that already she has come between you and Sora." Merlock said. "She had?" Faline sobbed, and she was about to cry. "But what's this?" Merlock gasped, as he stopped playing, "Tears? Then it is true." Dijon drank his second glass of wine, but then he stopped and put the wine bottle back in the piano case, only to get his finger stuck. He successfully pulled it out. "Oh, Dijon, the way of a man with a maid. Taking the best years of her life, and then, casting her aside! Like an old glove!" Dijon began to cry, as well. "Ain't it a blooming… Hic! …shame?" "But we mustn't judge Sora too harshly, my dear," Merlock said, as he handed Faline his handkerchief. Faline blew her nose on the handkerchief. "It's that Namine who is in love with him." "That's right, but I love Fievel 100%!" Faline said, nodding her head. "Dijon, we must save the lad from himself! But how?" Merlock asked. Dijon was still sobbing, "We've so little time, we sail in the morning." Merlock said, "Sail! That's it, Dijon!" He knocked Dijon to the ground. "We'll shanghai Namine!" "Shanghai Namine, Merlock?" asked Dijon. Faline was listening. "Take her to sea with us. With her gone, Sora will soon forget this mad infatuation." said Merlock, "Come, Dijon. We must leave immediately, surround Sora's home…" "But Merlock, we don't know where Sora Pan lives." Dijon said. Merlock the Magician put on his hat and gasped. "Great Scott, you're right, Dijon!' he exclaimed. "I can help with that!" Faline said. "What's that, my dear?" asked Merlock. Faline flew to the map. "I'll lead you on this map to show you where Sora and Namine are." "You could show us the way? Why I never thought of that. Take this down, Dijon." Merlock whispered to Dijon. "Take this down, Dijon." Dijon whispered and then remembered he is Dijon. He took a few sips of wine and tipped it upside down, only for the wine to flow out. "Aye, aye, Merlock." He stopped the flow with his finger. Faline put some ink on her hooves and begin to walk on the map. "Start at Pegleg Point." Merlock said. "Start at Pegleg Point." Dijon repeated, as he wrote it down. "Forty paces west of Blindman's Bluff." "Blindman's Bluff." "Yes, yes," Merlock said, as Faline kept walking on the map with ink marks, showing them the way. "Hop, skip, and jump across Alligator Creek. Then north by northeast one, two, three…" Faline stopped walking. Merlock was losing his patience. "WELL, GET ON WITH IT!" he shouted, banging the table with the candle holder. "Err… continue, my dear." he smiled. "Now wait a minute," Faline said, as she flew up in front of Merlock's face. "If you do find it, you will harm Sora, got it?!" "I must harm Sora?" Merlock asked, "Madam, Merlock the Magician admits his word, not to lay a finger…" "Or a hook!" Faline said. "Or a hook on Sora Pan." "Fine." Faline sighed. And then she drew an X on the old tree where Sora and the others were. "There they are!" "Ah, Hangman's Tree! So that's the entrance to his hiding place!" Merlock grinned evilly, grabbed Faline, and locked her in a lantern. "Thank you, my dear. You've been most helpful!" He laughed as he and Dijon walked away. "Help!" Faline screamed, "Let me out! Let me out!" Category:Fan Fiction